


Hell Yeah!

by Inari_Foxhaven



Category: The Blacklist (US TV)
Genre: F/M, References to Knotting, Romance, Rough Sex, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 12:07:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30021534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inari_Foxhaven/pseuds/Inari_Foxhaven
Summary: Red is trying to maintain the platonic paternal relationship he believes Lizzie wants. Lizzie wishes Red would see that she loves him in a non-paternal and far from platonic manner. As a result of her frustration, Lizzie is losing sleep. Her cure? Writing. What happens when Red discovers her notebooks? Will they finally come together? And was it really and accident that Red found Lizzie's notebooks? Or are a certain group of well-meaning meddlesome friends determined to match-make with these two?
Relationships: Elizabeth Keen/Raymond Reddington
Kudos: 16





	1. Quick Note for all readers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nightwing37](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightwing37/gifts), [SciFiRN](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SciFiRN/gifts), [Catherine_Medici](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catherine_Medici/gifts), [LuciferaBlack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferaBlack/gifts), [DanielDavies1978](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanielDavies1978/gifts).



> I own my OFC, OMC and the story that I'm having Liz write. And yes, the excerpts are from a completed fiction work I wrote and it's WIP sequel. NBC owns The Blacklist and all affiliated characters. I just like to play with them. James Spader is my idol and I'm not afraid to admit it!

So, a quick note for everyone that recognizes this work: I moved it from my other account to this one just for safety reasons. I don't want the wrong idea to be given is all. Yes, Ardii_Foxxy is still an active account, I just don't plan to post my own work is all. My reason is that all my work is adult in nature. That account has more teen and all-ages content is all. So please, enjoy and bear with me as I work to transfer my fanfics and original work on over. Thanks! ^~^


	2. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It all begins here.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing but my OFC, OMC and excerpts from my work. Yay!

It was the end of yet another long case and Red and Lizzie were on their way home via Red's private jet. Lizzie had fallen asleep with her head in Red's lap and he enjoyed the feeling. He was worried about her. It seemed like she didn't sleep well anymore. While a part of him wishes it was because she loved and wanted him like he did her, he had resigned himself to the fact that she only saw him as a father-figure. As the her finally touched down in D.C., Red sighed. He gently shook Lizzie's shoulder.

"Lizzie, sweetheart. We're here. Time to wake up."

She sat up with a groan and rubbed her eyes before stretching. Red subtly checked her out as she did so and it took all he had not to let himself get a head-on. Her shirt had rode up and exposed a strip of skin just above her pants while also stretching across her breasts enticingly.

Red cleared his throat and smiled gently at Lizzie.

"Sleep well?"

Lizzie chuckled.

"Yeah. Thanks for letting me nap on you, Red..."

He reached over and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Of course, sweetheart..."

The two of them descended from the jet, Dembe and Baz close behind them. They dropped Lizzie off at her apartment before heading to the safe house. Once Red disappeared into his room with a bottle of scotch and a book, Dembe looked over at Baz.

"Time to put the plan into play, my friend."

Baz grinned.

"About damn time!"

The next day, Red met Liz at her apartment to go over their next case. As they were walking out, Liz cursed and quickly ran to grab her laptop. Red chuckled.

"Something important on there Lizzie?"

She blushed and avoided his eyes.

"Just some personal things... That's all."

He nodded in understanding and they took off for the Post Office. It took a couple hours for Aram to locate their next target and Red decided to wait at the safe house in the meantime. He invited Lizzie to join him, and she quickly accepted.

While there, He managed to persuade her to take a quick nap while he worked his contacts to gather more intel on the Blacklister. Unbeknownst to either one, events were unfolding that would determine their future together.....


	3. Chapter 2: The Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red finds something interesting, but keeps the knowledge to himself, determined to learn more before acting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go, chapter 2! Am I the only one slightly nervous about this?

As Lizzie napped, Red dealt with his network to find additional info about their next Blacklister. He had just snapped his phone closed when he spotted something sticking out of Lizzie's bag. He tipped his head, silently warring with himself, but his insatiable curiosity soon got the better of him Red gently tugged the hard cover notebook from Lizzie's bag and examined it's exterior.

It was unremarkable, a plain black with a sewn in bookmark and a rubber strap to secure the cover closed. He quickly unstrapped it and opened the notebook, immediately recognizing Lizzie's distinctive feminine script. As he started to read, he realized that she was writing a novel of some kind and wondered if there was a reason for doing so. He sat in a comfortable chair and settled in to read for a while.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Bronze eyes slowly blinked open in the dimly lot room. As they began to focus, a low groan echoed. The young woman slowly sat up and winced, reaching for her head only to notice a cuff with a chain on her wrist. Her bronze eyes narrowed as she studied her shackles and the room she was in.

The cuff was standard steel welded to a solid iron chain that was made of small but sturdy links. The while thing was attached to an eye-hook style lag volt that was sunk into the concrete floor. The room itself was obviously an old, unused storeroom or basement in some old building. The young woman blinked, then sighed and looked down.

'Shit... Dumbass...'

The muttered curses sounded strange in the empty room."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Red blinked. So.... Lizzie seemed to have hidden talents.... He tipped his head, a slow smile spreading across his face. He would need to keep 'borrowing' Lizzie's notebook as much as possible. Perhaps it would provide insight into the way Lizzie thought....


	4. Chapter 3: Well, now....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red and Lizzie continue their dance as their makeshift family conspires to drive them closer together. So what's Red bound to read next time he grabs Lizzie's notebook?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Blacklist characters belong to NBC and John Bokenkamp. I only play with them. I only own my OFC and OMC. All excerpts are my own work. Do not steal it or I will be lethally pissed off. Thank you!
> 
> ________________O.o__________________
> 
> Hoo boy... Please bear with me folks. The excerpt is.... Well, it's a teasing lead up to the steamy stuff to say the least! Hope y'alls like how I work everything in. I will admit that Red is a pain in my ass to write as is Lizzie, but that's cause I ain't watched the series since I watched season 5 on DVD last spring, lol.

A few days after Red had first discovered Lizzie's little hobby, they were at the blacksite, discussing a plan to take down their target. The suspect was a man named Antonio Gerilas, aka 'The Pale Man', who was a particularly nasty assassin who had a penchant for torturing female targets. Lizzie was arguing with Red.

"Dammit, Red! I can do this! I'm not the helpless rookie from a few years ago!"

Red snarled, stalking toward her and backing her up against a table, their noses barely an inch apart.

"I said no, Elizabeth! I refuse to let you near that man. And I absolutely refuse to stand by and watch you try to seduce a crazed murderer!"

She snorted.

"Have you not seen me take down men twice my height? Or did you forget who stabbed you in the neck with a pen?"

Red growled in irritation.

"Oh, I remember all too well, Elizabeth. And I will guarantee that if you do this without my permission, I will be close by, ready to kill the bastard in the slowest manner possible. Am I clear?"

Liz blinked, the nodded slowly in agreement.

"I'd expect nothing less, Red."

The fuming man stepped back and have her a hard smile.

"Then I will see you tonight at eight, Elizabeth."

With that he turned and stalked to the lift and left without a backwards glance. Liz released the breath she had been holding and retreated to her office. Aram glanced at Samar.

"Can you hide it in time?"

The former Mossad agent grinned.

"Can you track her phone?"

Aram chuckled, then text Dembe that they were ready to enact the next step in the plan.

The club was a dark, smoky miasma filled with murky shadows and the scent of cheap perfume. Red quickly found a spot in the back that offered the perfect view of the Blacklister, and Lizzie as she sashayed over to the man. His shoulders tensed as Lizzie started to flirt with the target and he watched with distaste as the killer ran a hand down her side and have her ass a hard squeeze. The man leaned in and whispered something in her ear that earned a giggle and a coy look before she sashayed across the room. As Lizzie passed Red, she tapped her thigh in what appeared to be a mindless gesture of impatience before disappearing down the hall near his seat, the perp soon following. Once he knew he wouldn't be followed, Red slipped down the hall and quickly located the room that Lizzie had lured the target into. There, he saw her on her stomach, bent over a bed with the Blacklisted fumbling with his pants as he pinned her with his weight. Red swiftly pistol whipped them hard and dragged him off of his Lizzie. As she sat up, Red secured the crook, then quickly checked her over for any injuries. Liz chuckled in exasperation.

"Relax, Red! I'm fine. He didn't get far."

Red pulled her in for a hug, his body still tense. He reveled in the feel of her soft curves against him as she hugged him back, but swiftly squashed the arousal that started to read it's ugly head within him. She didn't want him as a lover, she wanted him as a father. He stepped back slightly.

"Shall we go collect Agnes for a sleepover, sweetheart? I would feel better knowing you two are safe with me at the safe house..."

Liz nodded and the couple swiftly left while Ressler arrived at the room to claim their prey, having entered the club via the back door. And all because Red knew the owner from a little scuffle nearly ten years prior.

It was nearly midnight by the time Red retreated to the living room. He had made sure his girls were settled and asleep before finally relaxing himself. As he poured himself a scotch, he spotted Lizzie's notebook from before sitting in Lizzie's day-bag along with Agnes' coloring books. He quickly retrieved it and opened it to where he had left off before. The main character had finished having dinner with her boss, revealed a piece of her past to him, and had retreated to the guest room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"The partners quietly stood and stretched, then Evaan led Shadow to the guestroom closest to his master bedroom. She stood by the door and softly smiled at him.

'Thanks for being there, boss.'

Evaan smiled.

'Always. Just don't call me boss.'

They laughed, then Shadow gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before slipping into her room and closing the door. Evaan sighed and leaned against the wall.

'Old fool...'

His mutter was soft, and he went to his room. He didn't know that Shadow had leaned her forehead against the door and heard his mutter. She quietly debated what she should do. Her ears perked up as she made her decision. Right at that moment, Shadow heard Evaan walk down the hall and head downstairs. She listened closely for a minute, then heard a door close from near the living room. Probably the office or den. Shadow opened her door and perked out, scenting the air cautiously before darting down the hall and into Evaan's room. It took a few minutes, but she soon found her prize and passed back to her room to finish the first part of her plan. That done, she silently slipped downstairs and searched out Evaan's hiding place. The scent of wood smoke and the sound of turning pages have him away pretty quickly, and Shadow pauses a moment in the partially open doorway as she took in the scene.

The room was beautifully crafted, all dark woods and leather. Two bookcases covered one wall, a large fireplace the other. A massive and gorgeously carved oak desk was framed by a large window that overlooked the expansive fifteen acres. In front of the fireplace was a large couch and to the side was a comfortable looking chair. A fire crackled softly in the fireplace, the light catching on a decanter nearby on a sideboard. Shadow's attention was caught by the movement of a page being turned and a hand resting against a strong jaw. She drank in the rare sight. Evaan sat there in the chair in slacks and an undershirt, book in one hand, reading glasses perched on his nose, a long finger tapping his chin just below his lips. A hint of five o'clock shadow dusted his jaw and Shadow knew that he'd be clean-shaven before heading to the station come morning. She mustered her courage and slipped into the office/den. It wasn't long before Shadow stepped into Evaan's line of sight and he looked up in surprise. He pulled off his glasses and studied Shadow quietly.

She stood there in the dark, dressed only in one of his button downs, bronze eyes seeming to glow in the dark. Evaan continued to study her quietly from where he sat in his chair. He'd assumed she was up there in his guestroom, so he'd decided to do some light reading there in his den. Gods alone knew Evaan was plagued nightly with nightmares of that day four years ago. He set his book aside and smiled softly at her.

'Everything alright, Shadow?'

His whiskey-and-bourbon voice washed over her and seemed to draw Shadow in."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Red arched a brow in surprise.

"Well, well, Lizzie.... Someone certainly has some pent up frustration..."

He wondered if he should encourage her to date more. The thought made him sick. Just the image of another man in Lizzie's bed was enough to make Red feel homicidal. He glanced at the hallway that led to Lizzie and Agnes' rooms. Hopefully she wouldn't wake up before he finished reading... He looked down at the notebook, then sighed and snagged his cellphone, dialing a number from memory. A sleepy and nervous voice answered on the other end.

"Mr. Reddington? Is everything alright?"

Red chuckled.

"Indeed Aram. I was merely wondering if I might ask a favor of you..."

The techie sounded more alert now.

"Of course, sir. What is it you need me to do?"

Red sighed.

"I was wondering if you might back Lizzie's private laptop to see if she has a typed copy of a piece called 'Requiem's Law'."

The phone was silent for a moment before Aram nervously cleared his throat.

"Umm... Actually..."

Red arched a brow.

"Yes?"

Aram sighed.

"I have a copy of the piece in question. She asked me to photocopy the whole thing so I can digitize and edit it in my spare time for her. I can print another copy for you and give it to you tomorrow if you would like... Just don't tell Liz, please!"

Red laughed in delight.

"Aram, you are such a surprise! No, I won't mention it. Thank you, my young friend. I'll see you tomorrow afternoon at the cafe near the site?"

"Yes sir, Mr. Reddington. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Aram. And extend my apologies to Samar for waking you both up."

He hung up, chuckling at the brief splutter of surprise He had heard on the other end.

The next day, he met up with Aram as agreed and smiled when the younger man handed him a zipped up binder.

"My sincerest thanks, Aram."

The agent nodded and smiled nervously.

"Of course. I hope you enjoy it."

Red chuckled.

"Oh, I'm sure I will."

With that they parted ways and Red was positively vibrating with excitement. He couldn't wait to continue reading!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, just so you all know.
> 
> Shadow is five years older by this point. In the beginning, she's 26. Now she's 31. She's 5'6", has black hair, black fox ears and tail with white tips, bronze eyes with slitted pupils that turn silver when using her powers, retractable claws and a set of claw marks that take across her right half of her face. She's a Sigma who's hiding the fact by pretending to be an Omega. She's a shadowmancer and necromancer who can shift into a fox and an anthro-fox and a lethally graceful with a blade. She's also a Detective First Class in Homicide in the NYPD as well as Evaan's subordinate and partner.
> 
> Evaan is 55 and is based loosely on a mashup of Alan Shore, Red Reddington and several other purely alpha male characters. Basically inspred by the bad-ass that is Mr. James Spader! He's 6'1"-6'2", has dark blue eyes that turn a deep green when he uses his powers, has dark blonde hair that has a hint of gray in it and that's cut short, and is human. He's an Apex Alpha who masquerades as a standard Alpha. He is a telepath and an empath and a hell of a sniper. He's also Captain of Homicide in the NYPD as well as Shadow's superior and partner.
> 
> ________________O.o__________________
> 
> All that being said, please R&R! I hope this makes up for the late posting! I'll post again tomorrow if I get a chance. Probably be posting while at work, but oh well.  
> Thank you to everyone who is following this and to all those who leave comments.
> 
> This is dedicated to the fans of The Blacklist and to all of the healthcare workers and required workers who are working to keep us safe and keep our nation going!


	5. Chapter 4: Interesting Images Burned in My Mind's Eye, All Because of What You Wrote...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Red is more than a little surprised by Lizzie's ability to write enticingly sexy and arousing scenes, which results in some... Self-loving, late that night....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please R&R! I hope this delivers what you all have been waiting patiently for!

It had been a boring day for the most part, but Red had managed to resist the temptation to read more of Lizzie's story. He wanted to read it when he knew she was unlikely to catch him doing so. After all, she hated when he poked around in her things. But lucky for Red, Lizzie was exhausted after a day of mind-numbing paperwork on the case.

He settled into bed, clad only in an undershirt and silk boxers, and pulled the binder out of the bedside table. He quickly located the scene he had left off at and began to read once more.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"She slowly walked toward him, stopping only when she stood before Evaan's chair. The fire cast a soft glow over her perked ears and gently shifting tail. Evaan was tempted to run his fingers through the silky black fur of ears and tail. Shadow's smooth, dark brew alto voice quietly invaded his senses, much the same way she'd invaded his heart so long ago.

'Say it again. Please.'

Evaan raised a brow.

'Say what again?'

Shadow's tail twitches and she shifted her weight to her other hip.

'What you called me earlier. In the car. Day it again?'

His lips twitched, then stretched into a slow, soft smile.

'Foxxy.'

Shadow's eyes slid closed and she hummed, her gently swishing tail giving away her happiness. Evaan sat back and patted his lap. Her eyes opened and studied his dark blue. Shadow smiles and folded herself into his lap. Evaan chuckled and nuzzled her temple.

'So precious.'

Shadow's smile turned mischevious and he arches a brow in response. Before Evaan could register what was happening, she was straddling his lap. Shadow's bronze eyes fluttered as she leaned in and ran her nose along Evaan's jaw with a purr.

'No expectations?'

He hummed low as he settled his hands on her hips.

'No strings.'

Shadow chuckled, then purred in his ear.

'Then why play shy Evaan?'

Evaan's hands flexes as a low grumble rumbled through him and he nipped at her neck.

'Who?'

Shadow moaned at the nip, tipping her head back and to the side in an instinctive show of submission.

'Evaan...'

His grip tightened on her hips and he pulled Shadow down onto to his lap, grinding up against her. Evaan nipped at her pulse point then flicked his tongue across the spot to sooth the sting. He repeated it again and again, down the length of her throat. Evaan pulled the collar of the shirt to the side and but Shadow's collarbone before sucking a dark bruise onto her skin. She moaned and rocked her hips against him, illiciting another growl. He wrapped a large hand around the back of her neck and pulled her into a possessive kiss."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Red felt a bit of shock and quiet a bit of arousal from what he had read so far. He tipped his head back against the headboard and sighed. His boxers were tented uncomfortably and he suspected that he would need to take care of his not-so-little problem before he continued reading. He thought about it for a moment, then set the binder off to the side before tossing back the covers and shoving his boxers down to his knees. He closed his eyes as he pumped his cock slowly, teasing the underside. He cupped his balls with his other hand and lightly tugged on them as he have short tight strokes just under the head. In his mind's eye he saw Lizzie riding him, could hear her moaning softly as he stretched her core and slid deep again and again. It wasn't long before he was breathing harshly, his hips bucking into his hand. He tightened his grip, mimicking the way he imagined Lizzie would feel if she came on his cock and it took only a moment before Red came heavily, covering his shirt and hand with seed. He sighed, then kicked off his boxers before getting up to strip off his undershirt and clean himself off in the master bath. He returned to bed and decided to turn in for the night, so he slipped his boxers back on and hid the binder once more after marking his place. He would read more later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy thirteen gates of hell.... Well, I've still got more to come, so I'll try to post more, ASAP, I promise!
> 
> \--------------------------O.o------------------------------
> 
> So, I decided to post "Requiem's Law" on here. I hope everyone enjoys it! ^~^
> 
> \---------------------------O.o-----------------------------
> 
> To my faithful followers, thank you so much for sticking by me! And thank all of you for encouraging me to post my original work as well.
> 
> -Foxxy


	6. Chapter 5: Something to ask you.....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lizzie and Red talk about her feelings about her life late one night when she comes to him with her insecurities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to post this as a ride over until I can add more tonight after work.

The next night found Red exhausted. He had spent the day helping the task force catch a Blacklister who loved to kidnap woman and psychologically torment them with their insecurities and fears. The bastard had kidnapped Lizzie, thinking she was an easy mark. Red snorted at that thought. The woman may be tiny and look frail, but she was a quick thinker, highly intelligent and anything but weak. Physically or mentally. She knew how to shield her emotions so she couldn't be hurt.

Red sighed, rubbing a hand over his face tiredly. He had snuck into the building while the suspect was throwing barbs at Lizzie, but she had only laughed and turned it around on the idiot.

He settled into his chair behind the desk in his den. He was tired, but also too keyed up to sleep. He decided to finish the section that he had... Enjoyed... So much last night. Just as he opened the drawer, he heard a familiar voice.

"Red?"

He immediately closed the drawer and called out an answer.

"In the den, Lizzie!"

She walked in and Red immediately stood up. He rushed over to her and pulled her into a hug, alarmed that she was so close to crying. The moment she was enveloped in his arms, She broke down crying. He pressed a gentle kiss to her temple, murmuring soothingly.

"Shhh, sweetheart. You're okay now. I promise, I won't let anything happen to you..."

She sniffles sadly.

"Red... He said that I'm not good enough...."

Red internally seethed, but kept his voice calm and gentle.

"That's not true, Lizzie. You're good enough, always!"

He scooped her up and settled into his chair, holding her on his lap. Red stroked her hair lovingly. She looked at him with such sadness it broke his heart.

"He said I'm not good enough for any man I want in my life, Red. All I want is to feel wanted, to feel beautiful, for a man to want me as much as I want him..."

Red smiled softly at her.

"Lizzie, sweetheart... You're so beautiful and desirable, a man has to be blind, dead, or a damn fucking fool not to see that about you!"

Liz blinked up at him and smiled weakly.

"Really?"

The quiet broken sound of voice made Red's heart shatter. He hugged her tightly.

"Really, sweetheart."

She snuggled against his chest and they sat there for a while in companionship silence. A tiny snore suddenly broke the silence and Red chuckled quietly at that. He glanced down to see Lizzie sleeping peacefully against his chest. He gently stood and carried her to the master suite where he settled her on the bed. When Red tried to pull away, Lizzie whimpered. He sighed, then grabbed some sleep pants and an undershirt before disappearing into the bathroom to change. He came back, slipped into the bed next Lizzie and settled down to sleep. She rolled over and curled into his side. Red wrapped an arm around her and soon fell into a deep peaceful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'alls like this little sweet, angsty chapter. I needed to add something for now, lol.


	7. Chapter 6: Desires, Fantasies, and Wet Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Red finally gets to read the rest of the scene and enjoy it. The problem? A wet dream and questions about Lizzie's fantasies....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I hope this makes up for the wait folks!

The next afternoon, Red finished business early and decided to hide in his den and finally finish the section he was reading. He pulled out the binder and say back in his chair. He had locked the door and Dembe knew to avoid disturbing Red.

The man smiled, opened the binder and started to read.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"He wrapped a large hand around the back of her neck and pulled her into a possessive kiss. When Evaan pulled back, dark blue locked with golden-bronze as he snarled deeply.

'I don't share, little fox. You want this, you don't go to another Alpha. Otherwise, go back to your room and we'll forget all about this.'

Shadow smirked and slowly ground down against Evaan.

'I'm not going anywhere...'

She purred.

'Evaan...'

Evaan growled and kisses her again, then pulled back. He smirked at her dazed expression and rumbled in Shadow's ear.

'Maybe of you're good, I'll give you a collar, help keep those other jackasses away from you.'

Shadow purred happily as Evaan slowly unbuttoned the shirt she still wore, nipping and licking down the center of her chest. He sucked dark bruises across the swell of both breasts before latching onto her nipple and sucking hard, his hands finishing their task then sliding slowly up her arched back. Shadow moaned low as Evaan but her nipple and tugged on it before switching to her other breast. Her hips rocked against him slowly, his bulge teasing her through her soaked panties. Evaan's hands slid back down to grip and knead Shadow's ass as he sat back to admire his handiwork. Shadow was flushed, dark bruises obliterating most of the scars on her chest and shoulders, bite marks mixed in here and there. Her chest heaved, breasts bouncing beautifully, nipples peaked and her eyes glazed over with pleasure.the smooth, spicy scent of pine, dark chocolate and whiskey mixed with Evaan's own scent of coffee, bourbon and leather to create a heady and arousing mixture. Though he knew that if he were to check he would find her to be slick with arousal, Evaan chose to Tease Shadow even more, drive her heat higher until it raged into an inferno. He wanted her to let go, to give in to that part of herself that she kept locked away. So Evaan merely chuckled and smirked at Shadow as he kneaded her ass a little harder.

'Such a beautiful sight, seeing you like this...'

He locked his lips as he let his eyes wander over her, only to freeze when he spotted the miserable excuse of a scrap of cloth called panties. They were a deep blue in color, practically see through. He looked up and saw her smirking.

'Like them? I was thinking of you when I picked them up...'

The way Shadow purred those word as she leaned in and nipped at his jaw and ear had Evaan growling low in approval as he felt her hands working under the hem of his shirt.

'Devious little vixen, aren't you?'

Evaan shucked off his shirt and Shadow chuckled as she sat back and ran her hands over his chest appreciatively, her tail twitching gently.

'Mmm... You have no idea...'

Shadow grinned at Evaan as he flexed his hands on her ass. She held onto his shoulders, feeling the strength in them, and started to give Evaan a lap dance that was far more provocative than the one she had given him at the club. Shadow closed her eyes and threw her head back, arching her back as she slid her hands down Evaan's chest then up her own body to her breasts be for sliding them down again to Evaan's hands as Shadow rolled and gyrated her hips, teasing them both. Evaan growled and pulled Shadow hard against him, teasing her core with his bulge through her drenched panties. He clenched his jaw as his head dropped back against his chair when she moaned. Only a little bit longer, Evaan told himself. Then he could bury his aching cock inside of that tight pussy and knot her, claim Shadow as his own, full her and breed her watch her swell with his kits-

His eyes snapped open. Where the fuck had that come from?! Shadow was panting, her scent contains hints of Jasmine and cinnamon lacing her usual dark chocolate, pine and whiskey. Evaan put his thoughts on the back burner as he heard shadow whine low, making his cock throb in his trousers."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Red moaned as he read the scene. He quickly unbuttoned his slacks and pulled out his hard cock, squeezing it a little as he imagined doing all of that to Lizzie. He felt slightly guilty that he was fantasizing about her, but he suspected that she had based the main make character on him. He stroked his length quickly and grabbed a tissue mere seconds before he can hard. He moaned softly again, then tucked himself away. He heard Lizzie a voice in the hall as Dembe talked with her. Red quickly hid the binder, then strode to the door of the den and unlocked it. He stepped out and greeted Liz jovially.

"Lizzie, sweetheart! What a surprise!"

She smiled.

"Hey Red! We're ready for our sleepover."

She gestured at Agnes, who was asleep in Dembe's arms. Red smiled, the quickly got the two girls situated.

Time seemed to fly that night. Red had a vivid dream of Lizzie sucking him and slowly riding him until they both screamed their releases. When Red awoke the next morning, he discovered his torso was covered in his cum and he sighed. Great. Just what he needed, a wet dream. He blamed Lizzie's story. As he pondered the issue in the shower, he realized that the sex scenes could well be reflections of Lizzie's fantasies. The thought made him groan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posted more! FINALLY!!!!!!


	8. Chapter 7: Pushed Past the Limit of My Endurance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red reads on and finally forms a battle plan...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I know I'm taking forever, guys! I'm trying to update as quick as possible!

Red entered the bedroom of his latest safe house and scrubbed a hand over his face before cracking his neck to ease the tension in it. It has been a nasty case that day, and they almost lost Ressler and Aram at one point. The two had gone undercover as a gay couple to lure out a homophobic human trafficker and a sociopathic serial killer who worked as seller and buyer to each other. It has been touch and go, but when Red and Lizzie had arrived with the cavalry, Aram had beaten the trafficker to death with the baseball bat the bastard liked to use to break the legs of his male 'merchandise'. Ressler had pinned the killer with a near judo-style move that Aram had described later. But Ressler had pointed out that Aram was the real hero, making the hacker blush.

Red quickly stripped down to his boxers and undershirt, then settled in the bed. He pulled out the hidden binder. It had been almost two months since he'd last read the story because of how busy he had been between his business and the Blacklisters. He had already locked his bedroom door, so he decided to just say the hell with it and shucked off the rest of his clothing. He was already semi-erect, and as he began to pick up where he had left off he slowly, almost teasingly pumped his cock. He was determined to finish the damn section and he would make sure he held on as long as Evaan was in the book. It took only a quick reread to find himself just as achingly hard as the character as he pictures Lizzie in place of Shadow.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Evaan put his thoughts on the back burner as he heard Shadow whine low, making his cock throb painfully in his trousers. He growled deeply and thrust up against her before snarling.

'Suppressant or condom?'

Evaan watched Shadow's eyes slide shit as she shivered before managing a mumbled reply. 

'T-took suppressant... Earlier...'

He gave a low rumble of approval before sliding his hands up to her breasts to knead them. Evaan slid a hand back down Shadow's front, gently tracing the thick ropey scars on her ribs and abdomen before sliding lower to her panties. He traced a finger along the edge. 

'Though I like these quite a bit... I'm afraid they need to go...' 

With that, Evaan slid his other hand down, locked eyes with Shadow, gripped the thin strings on the sides and tipped the flimsy fabric with a sharp twist and tug of his large powerful hands. Shadow hummed eagerly, tail swishing as she raised up slightly so Evaan could remove her panties and toss them aside to join his shirt. He smiled at her obvious eagerness and slipped his hand between her legs. Shadow whimpered as Evaan slipped two fingers inside of her core, slick immediately coating them as he teased her clit with his thumb, sharp eyes watching her every expression. He twisted his fingers inside of her, sending sparks through her. Evaan watched as Shadow arched her back and he crooked his fingers, massaging her sweet spot and chuckled as she mewled in surprise. 'Like that, little fox?' Shadow nodded, eyes glazed with pleasure and Evaan purred low as he slid a third finger inside her, pumping his fingers in and out of her drenched pussy as she scrabbled at his shoulders. Her hips moved in time with his fingers, their movement's speeding up a little at a time until Shadow suddenly tensed, her back arching and jaw going slack as she clenched around his fingers, coming hard for him. Evaan pulled his fingers out of her slowly, and waited until she looked at him before lazily licking his fingers clean. A low moan was his only warning before she was kissing him. Evaan gripped and kneaded Shadow's ass as she pawed at his belt buckle, quickly undoing it then unbuttoning and sliding down the zipper of his slacks. The moment her hand wrapped around his throbbing cock, Evaan ripped his mouth from Shadow's and threw his head back with a snarl. She took advantage of his momentary distraction to slip from his lap to the floor. He opened his eyes to see her grinning up at him from where she knelt between his legs, bronze eyes glowing in the soft firelight. Before he knew what to expect, Shadow's lips wrapped around the head of Evaan's cock and she gently suckled the tip. He clenched his jaw and dug his fingers into the armrests of his chair. Her eyes danced merrily as she watched him. Evaan had just managed to calm down enough to try to speak when Shadow decided to swallow him whole, root to tip, causing his words to cut off with a strangled yelp. 

'Enjoying yo-aahh!'

Shadow moaned around Evaan's length, earning her a dark growl that quickly changed to a moan as she free back slowly, teasing the sides of his length with her fangs, her tongue dipping into the slit to lap up his prelim. He watched as she deepthroated him again, a slight bump in he throat indicating just how deep his cock was sliding. Evaan slid a hand into Shadow's hair and lightly bucked his hips before tugging her off his cock and pulling her back up into his lap. He pulled her in for a messy kiss and growled as she slid her slick drenched core along his length. Evaan didn't think twice, just lifted Shadow up, positioned his cock and slowly pulled her down onto his aching member, moans filling the air as she enveloped him in her slick heat. He was careful to take his time, letting her adjust to his length, his size, as he struggled to hold into his sanity due to how tight she was. Shadow whimpered as Evaan's massive dick filled her in a way she's never experienced before. The way his large hands cupped her ass, the way his body dwarfed her own, added to the pleasure they both felt as she rose up, then slid down again, soon establishing a steady rhythm, her tail draped over the arm of the chair. Gods below, he wished he had a fucking mirror or camera so he could see what it looked like as his cock disappeared inside of her. Shadow moved faster, getting closer to her climax, and Evaan clenched his jaw as he focused on her pleasure and staves off his own burning need for release. It wasn't long before she was whimpering, her walks clenching around him like a vice, her voice breathy and needy. 

'P-please... E-Evaaannn.....'

That was all it took for him to loose control. Evaan gripped Shadow's hips tightly and started to thrust up into her hard and fast as she mewled and whimpered in ecstasy. His voice was deep and gravelly from pleasure as he growled into her ear, her head against his shoulder. 

'Mine... Mine to take... My Sigma... My Fox...' 

Shadow dimly registered that he knew the truth about her dynamic, but shelved that for later as Evaan's thrusts became more erratic. The head of his cock continuously rubbed against her G-spot, making her body song with unbelievable pleasure and driving her just to the edge of orgasm. He kept thrusting, pushing deeper and deeper each time until his climax rushed over him like a tidal wave. He thrust as hard and deep as he could as he can with a roar, his head thrown back as his knot swelled and locked them together while he filled her. Shadow's eyes rolled back as she let out a high kerning whine, her walks clenching around his cock with a stangling grip in a rhythmic pulse that milked as much seed from him as possible. They stayed on the chair for a few moments, then he sighed. Evaan wrapped an arm around Shadow's back and one under her ass as he stood and slowly made his way to the couch. She whimpered with each gentle step he took as his member shifted slightly within her. He lay back on the couch with her on top of him so she would be comfortable and then nuzzled her temple. Shadow shifted her legs to a comfortable position and ground back against him lightly, trying to force him deeper and warning a growl for it. Evaan gripped Shadow's ass and pushed his knot deeper into her, causing her to main and settle against his chest with a low, content purr. As they started to fall asleep, he pressed a kiss between her ears and stroked her back as her tail wrapped over their hips to dangle over the edge of the couch, her purr their lullaby." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Red closed his eyes as he finished the section and tightened his grip on his cock before thrusting up into his fist. He imagined that Lizzie was tighter than that and suddenly came explosively all over his stomach as he growled out Lizzie's name. As he slowly relaxed and basked in the after glow, an idea began to slowly form in his mind. He chuckled tiredly, the grabbed his phone, dialing a number. A timid voice answered. 

"Hello?"

"Aram! So glad you answered. I was wondering if I might be so bold as to request a short visit with you?"

"Ummm... Now?"

"In an hour, actually. I'll have Dembe pick you up and bring you to the house and we'll have a drink. Is that okay?"

"..... Okay....." 

"Excellent! See you then!"

Red quickly dressed in slacks and a button down after he cleaned up, then went and found Dembe to have him go get Aram. An hour later, the nervous young hacker sat at the table next to Red and sipped on his own glass of scotch as Red watched him quietly, a small smile on his face. He suddenly spoke and Aram jumped in surprise. 

"How difficult will it be to set up a room to record audio? Particularly... Adult.... Audio and audiobooks?" 

Aram blushed.

"You mean like.... Audioporn? Or audioerotica? Its identical to the set up for audiobooks, with a few minor additions, but..." 

He coughed.

"May I ask why?" 

Red's smile slowly changed to a predatory one. 

"Lets just say I have reason to... Entice someone, and I have a few suspicions I wish to confirm. Can you write up a list of the necessary equipment? I'll procur it and then you can set up a room at a safe house I have that'll be perfect for it!" 

Aram nodded warily.

"Of course, Mr. Reddington." 

The man grinned like a child at Christmas and Aram couldn't help but smile as well. He took his leave, and Dembe drive Aram home. The young agent looked over at the big man.

"Looks like it's working better than we all thought..."

Dembe nodded.

"Indeed. Be sure to inform Agent Ressler to keep Elizabeth occupied for the week. Raymond will need time to accomplish his idea and you will need time to set up the trap."

Aram grinned. 

"This is kinda fun!"

The two men laughed companionably. Back at the safe house, Red readied for bed. He was excited about his plan. Hopefully it all worked out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No one kill me, I was bored and decided to try out a story idea that's been rattling around in my head for a while. Fanfics are the best way to test things!
> 
> -Foxxy


End file.
